I'm The Emissary Of The Queen
by AkaneSabaku18
Summary: When Ciel was busy working, a letter was sent from the Queen, He must go to London and meet someone. When arriving at London, he sent to see the Dame of Gremory in her manor. He was surprised to see a girl and a butler like Sebastian,claiming that he is Sebastian's little brother, waiting for them. What secret this time will reveal? Read and Find out. Chap 3 re-editing.
1. Oc's Profile

**OC Character Profile**

Name: Valeris Gremory

**Characteristics**

Race: Human

Birthday: May 2, 1874

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 162cm

**Professional Status**

Affiliation: Faustian Contract

Gremory Company

Occupation: Earl of Gremory

Emissary of the Queen

Base of Operations: Gremory manor

London

**Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Raven Gremory (Father, Deceased)

Lydia Gremory (Mother, Deceased)

Annabeth Cortez (Aunt)

Carmela Cortez (Cousin)

Javier Costra (Uncle, Deceased)

**Appearance**

Valeris is a mature teenage girl with topaz hair; that reaches her hips; and amnesty eyes and body dimensions that are described by Viscount Drutt as "slim" and "delicate." Just like Ciel, She typically dresses in a way that suits her noble standing, and has a very extensive and elegant wardrobe.

Valeris nearly always wears a white bandage around her right arm; this is to hide the location of her Faustian Contract with Vincent Michaelis. Valeris sports one necklace and a ring: Her necklace given by her parents as a birthday gift, A Natural Black Onyx Stone Pendant Jewelry Bat Cross. The other, which she wears on her left thumb, is Topaz Diamond Ring.

**Personality**

Valeris is somewhat the copy of Ciel Phantomhive. Valeris is an arrogant, shrewd and sagacious fourteen-year-old girl, who holds numerous exalted positions: the head of the Gremory household, the chief manager of a chain of Grem Companies, and the Queen's Emissary. When in a good mood, she holds a childish behavior and a jolly girl. But when it comes to work or serious matter her behavior changes into her arrogant and stubborn girl. She is stern on her orders, especially in the assertion of her authority, and she expects his butler, Vincent Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Valeris often finds it entertaining to challenge Vincent in the areas of both strength and skill. She and Vincent frequently work together, and only the latter seems to be fully aware of Valeris' schemes.

As the executive chairman of the Grem Company, Valeris exhibits business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, she successfully administers sister Grem Companies simultaneously; her greed is described as "knowing no boundaries" for when she learns that a performer could double the sales of her new product, she immediately puts up advertisements of her for promotion.

As the Queen's Emissary, Valeris demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to her. She is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, as she is confident that she will be able to solve them all. She is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery, provided that she can gather more information and finish her job swiftly and efficiently—though, she claims it is simply flexibility on her part. As her duty sometimes obligates her to disguise herself, she is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, she has no qualms about lying and has faiths that neither do humans in general. She is merciless with her enemies, and does not hesitate to command for the utter eradication of them.

She often compares predicaments to games, such as chess, willing to gamble with her life on the line to win them.

* * *

**OC Character Profile**

Name: Vincent Michaelis

**Characteristics**

Race: Demon

Gender: Male

Height: 185 cm (6'1")

**Professional Status**

Affiliation: Faustian Contract

Occupation: Butler of the Gremory Household

Base of Operations: Gremory manor

London

**Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Sebastian MIchaelis (older brother)

**Appearance**

Since he is Sebastian's little brother, he is the exact copy of him except for the hair. Vincent takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome, youthful male adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin that has a grayish tint. His hair is gelled back for neatness (Just like Sebastian where Elizabeth's mother came in the Phantomhive's manor and arranged their looks). He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He has the Gremory crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain and chained silver lapel pin bearing the Gremory Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.

His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Valeris Gremory on his right hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.

Vincent's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark, black wings. Prior to transforming, Vincent said several times that his form is unpleasant to look at. Just looking at it drove Ash Landers to hysterics.

**Personality**

Vincent is a dedicated butler to Valeris Gremory; he upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Gremory house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Valeris at night. The manner in which he responds to Valeris' demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lady."

Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Vincent is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Valeris' orders, such as when he kicks Pierre Vandyke's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humour and inability to see good in much of anyone. At times Vincent can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Valeris' well-being to tease him. Vincent has also put Valeris' life in mild danger for his own amusement. He calls Valeris a "brat" who treats his workers rudely. However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.

Vincent views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him. He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter. He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German) and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Vincent has a strong and mutual dictate for Grim Reapers. He greatly favours dogs, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Valeris from finding out. Vincent often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."

But a couple of months, meeting his older brother and its master, He started to soften out a bit and with their adventures with the Phantomhive, He started to break the #1 rule of Demons also with his brother. _**"Never fall in love with your prey."**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A rustles of curtains can be heard in the dark room.

"Young Mistress, it's time to wake up." A velvety yet deep echoed through the room. A man in an outfit that consist of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He walked towards a queen-sized bed and gently shook the lump under the white sheets.

"Ugh…" The sheets fall down revealing a young girl, with topaz hair rubbing her eyes to take away her sleepiness. She yawned and opened her eyes, it was a beautiful amnesty eyes, and she looked at the man and smiled. "Good Morning, Vincent"

"Good Morning too, Young Mistress" The man, Vincent has his black hair combed back neatly and his striking red eyes suited his pale with grayish tint skin, bowed and sets down the tray with beautiful tea sets. He started to pour some tea and said, "I've prepared poached salmon and mint salad for breakfast today. As an accompaniment, I've prepared a toast, scones and baci. Which would you like?"

**(AN: Baci is a bite-size snack in Italy. Baci also means kisses.)**

"Baci. That fragrance…is today's tea Ceylon?" She questioned as Vincent dressed her in her everyday clothes. "Yes, it's Royal Doulton Tea. I've prepared the blue and white Wedgewood tea set." He calmly said as he neatly tied a red ribbon in her neck.

"What is the plan for today?" She asked again while her butler slipped some stocking on her legs.

"After breakfast, you will be meeting with Professor Huggh on the subject of becoming a good leader. Then after lunch, the Earl of Phantomhive will arrive." When he slowly finished tying her hair in a low-braid ponytail, he stood up and let the girl see her outfit being done.

"Vincent, do your job." She said while glancing at her butler.

"Yes, My Lady" with that he left the room.

"Today is the day, were Ciel Phantomhive meets Valeris Gremory." She smirked and chuckled while clutching her necklace.

* * *

"Queen's Emissary…" A rather short teenage boy with navy blue hair and eye. He wore a black eyepatch on his right eyes. He wore as a noble would wear. This is Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yes, it seems the Queen has another secret agency we didn't know about." A tall, handsome, youthful male with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin that has a grayish tint is Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's personal butler.

The two are in a carriage heading to an estate, they didn't knew.

**~Flashback~**

In the Phantomhive estate,

"Young Master, a letter from the Queen has arrived." Sebastian handed Ciel a letter with the Phantomhive crest in the seal wax. He opened it and read.

"Dear cute boy, This isn't another job for you. You will meet someone I knew long time ago. You will go to London to meet 'The Emissary of the Queen'. Here is a map where you will be headed. Good Luck. Queen Victoria. " The letter finished and the two looked at each other for a few moment.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage."

"Yes, My Lord."

**~End~**

"I've done a research about them and it seems Emissary stands for Spy. They are quite similar to the Phantomhive but they do their job secretly." Sebastian exclaimed as his master listened.

"They do their job without the help from others? " Ciel questioned as he saw his butler nod. He looked back at the window and think.

"I've also heard a rumor, Young Master. " This caught Ciel's attention and started to listen. "It appears the rumored Gremory estate has been revived by someone unknown."

"Gremory?" Ciel pointed out. Sebastian nodded and gave Ciel a piece of paper. Ciel grabbed it and scanned the paper.

"Gremory estate is Phantomhive's co-worker. Gremory sales jewelry and some sweets called Grem Company. The late dame was Lydia Gremory. Gremory is the name of an infamous family that is directly controlled by Queen Victoria. It is a secret and strictly confidential executive agency of England. Often called the "Queen's Emissary" or the "Evil Dame," they have served the Royal Family for generations.

Gremory is associated with nobility, and the head of the household has the rightful position as a dame. The current Dame is Valeris Gremory." Ciel paused for a moment and think.

"Dame? You mean for generations the one who led the Grem Company is a woman?" Ciel inquired.

"It seems so, Yong Master." The butler nodded and paused as the coachmen stopped the carriage.

"We are here." He said. Sebastian came out first as he let Ciel came out. The carriage left them behind and disappeared with the mist. They started to examine the manor.

The Manor is located in a mist-covered forest on the outskirts of London. Vast expanses of land, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees, contain the gargantuan building of the manor. A long stairway leads to the entrance, where a huge fountain is established nearby. The lofty manor has a substantial amount of stories.

They walked towards the stairway and Sebastian knocked at the victoria-style door. The door opened to reveal a pink-haired woman clad in black and white maid outfit. The maid curtsied and let them in.

They went inside and were amazed by the décor of the house. The maid guides them to a room. The room was clad in red and black wallpaper and they seem to found that this is a working place. They found a mahogany work desk with a black office chair but the chair was facing the window. The maid assigned the two to sit down at the gold couch and then left.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." The voice sounded like a girl, it was coming from the chair. The chair twirled and faced them. Their eyes widen to see a teenage girl, she has a topaz like hair that was styled in a low-braid ponytail, her amnesty eyes were gleaming with mischievous, and she was wearing a noble woman would wear except that her sleeves were tear and her right arm was covered with white bandage.

"My name is Valeris Gremory, The Dame of Gremory family." She smirked as she was twirling a fountain pen on her fingers.

"You mean, you're…"

"Yes, The Emissary of the Queen is me. We Gremory, served the Queen for generations." She grabbed a scone beside her and ate it. She snatched another scone and pointed it to Ciel. "Want one?"

Sebastian stood and grabbed the scone from Valeris and gave it to Ciel. He accepted it and took a bite. Valeris smiled and started to finish it in one go.

"I already know why you are here, Ciel. But it seems you don't know." She hoisted and sat in front of Ciel and handed him a letter while sipping some tea. "Here." Ciel took it from her grasp and started to read it.

"Dear Cute Boy, if you are reading this it means you have reached the Gremory manor. Starting for now, you will be working with the head of Gremory. Your first job is to investigate the serial killer in London. It seems the killer is only interested in woman who has beautiful faces. Capture him/her and report it to me. Queen Victoria."

"This is my first time working with someone since I can easily solved it on my own." She raised up and held her hand out. "I'm looking forward to work with you, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel stared at her and finally stood and shook her hand with his. "I'm also looking forward to work with you, Valeris Gremory."

Sebastian smirked then bowed. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Young Master's butler." Valeris stared at him for a while and whispered.

"Michaelis…"

"What's wrong, Lady Valeris?" Sebastian asked as he heard her whisper. She shook her head and smiled.

A knock from the door disturb them followed by a deep yet velvety voice. "Young Mistress, I've prepared yours and the guest's afternoon tea." The door opened to reveal Vincent with a cart filled with tea sets and sweets.

Ciel abruptly stood and looked at the butler shocked while Sebastian widen his eyes. Vincent calmly ignored them and walked beside his Mistress as he sets down a tea cup and poured some tea, he also sets down a plate of blueberry and cherry tart.

"You! That butler!" Ciel shouted as he took a step back.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you. My butler, Vincent Michaelis." She smirked as she twirled her fork in her fingers while pointing it towards her butler.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Vincent Michaelis!?" Ciel looked at him with pure shock on his eye. "Sebastian! Do you know this guy?" He looked at his butler, who was now facing the Gremory butler.

"Vincent!? I thought you were not supposed to be _here_!?" Sebastian yelled while accusingly pointing at Vincent. The said butler smirked at their responses while his mistress snickered.

"I know that brother, but it's not my fault that I'm _here_." He said. "It's Young Mistress fault. She summoned me while I'm in the _dungeon_."

"Dungeon?" Ciel asked. Sebastian gnashed his teeth as he scowled at his younger brother.

"Now…Now…Since your reunion is finished. Why don't we go look for the culprit?" Valeris beamed at them as she stood up and paced towards the door. She stopped for a moment and looked towards her shoulder as she tilted her head for Vincent to follow. Vincent smirked and grabbed a black cloak in the couch; where Valeris seated a while ago.

"Master Ciel, please this way." He confronted them and grinned as he showed them the way out. "Young Mistress is not a very tolerance person you know."

They started to trail him as they walked across a large portrait in the hall. The portrait is consists of a young woman sitting in a chair and a man on her side and a young girl on the woman's lap. Ciel stopped walking and decide to observe the portrait. The young woman has a shoulder-length topaz like hair and green eyes, while the man has green hair and turquoise eyes. The girl resembles Valeris a lot except for her eyes. It was filled with innocent and purity but the Valeris he know now has her eyes filled with anger, hatred, and _vengeance_.

"Young Master?" Ciel's thought broke to find the two butlers staring at him.

"I-It's nothing." Then again, they started too walked down the hall and passed some rooms. They finally arrived at the entrance door. They marched out to see Valeris waiting for them and a carriage. Sebastian also found 4 servants.

"You're late." Valeris said as she frowned at them. Vincent sighed and walked towards his mistress and covered her body with the black cloak, he was holding into, Valeris huffed as she started to introduce Ciel with the other servants.

"You previously encountered her, this is Adela." Adela's square-fringe hairstyle is adorned by a lacy frill. Her pink hair is tied in braids. She possesses green eyes, curtsied. Adela sports a typical maid's outfit: a black dress with matching buttons, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt. "She had a problem with her throat so she can't speak, but she knows sign language."

"This is our gardener, Nathaniel." Nathaniel is a young boy with large, hazel eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, caramel hair. Nathaniel usually wears a plain top with green piping around the collar, checkered pants, along with black knee-high boots and a straw hat. "Nice to meet you!"

"Our cook, Elijah." Elijah is an American with purple hair and lavender eyes. He wears a customary chef's outfit, including a long white apron. "He is the polite one in the manor." "Good afternoon."

"Our house steward, Isaiah." Isaiah is an elderly man with grey hair and a mustache. He wears a monocle, a clean suit, and white gloves. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel looked at the servants and whispered at Sebastian. "Don't they kind of resemble _our _servants?" Sebastian nodded and whispered back. "Unfortunately."

"Now then, you four are going to watch the manor while we're gone." Vincent ordered them and shooed them away. The four bowed and left.

Valeris started too hiked inside the carriage followed by Ciel and the two butlers. When the contraption started to move, Vincent grabbed a file under his trench coat and gave it to his mistress and Ciel. Both nobles seated beside each other as the brother's also.

"The last culprit was Edema Simons, a beautiful actress who lived in the White Chapel. She is 36 years old but her face look 20's. It seems she's been drinking some anti-aging medicine to look younger. Her body was found in a dark alley. The Yard found her face being chopped or you can say being hollowed like a loaf of bread." Vincent explained.

"A what?" Ciel queried.

"For example, You want to make your high tea sandwiches and make it unique. You can hollowed out the loaf and make sandwiches from that part and then put them back inside like a basket." Sebastian clarified.

"The killer hollowed their face only to leave a big hole on their face. But the question is; why would he/she only target their faces especially the good-looking ones?" Valeris put her fingers on her chin and started to think.

"But…how can we see the victim's body if many people gathered to see what was going on. It's too troublesome for me to ask the yard." Valeris asked.

"Hmm…I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene, then probably we'll ask _him._" Ciel paled as he thought of that. He looked at Sebastian and nodded. Valeris saw their glancing conversation and questioned. "_Him?_"

"We were acquaintance somehow. His name is Undertaker, he owned a funeral parlor. We always questioned him about the corpse in our cases." Ciel said.

"You mean he is a Funeral director?" Vincent asked.

"Yes."

"Acquaintance? This is our first time asking questions with someone since we only solved the cases on our own. This will be fun!" Valeris grinned as closed her eyes. "How about some game of chess when we finish reconnoitering this case and if I win, I'll have Sebastian as my butler for a week and you can have mine."

Ciel looked at her, shocked, and then smirked. "If I win, I'll have you to tell me the truth about you and your butler." Valeris opened her eyes to reveal a serious amnesty eyes and looked at Ciel. "Deal."

"Young Master! /Young Mistress!" Two butlers scolded their masters. "You hurt my feelings, Young Master/ Young Mistress." They looked at their masters as they act like a thrown out puppy.

"Feelings? Should a demon have feelings? " Ciel raised his eyebrows as he looked at the two.

"You will find out later on, Young Master." Sebastian smirked.

The carriage stopped and the two butlers went out first then their masters. They found themselves in a tall building with a rectangular-shaped sign on its front, which reads "Undertaker". The purple sign is embellished with a yellow lining and a skull. Cobwebs are shown on the projecting corner of the building. Along the front of the funeral parlor, there lies a coffin, a flag and tombs.

"I like this place already." Valeris said as she watched Sebastian opened the door for them and went inside. The interior of the funeral parlor consists of a decent-sized room cluttered with coffins, often used as seats. Shelves that hold various assortments line the inside walls.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel questioned as he let his navy eye roamed the room to find the man he called Undertaker. They waited for a while then they heard a creepy giggles.

"…Hi Hi…I knew that you would come." Beside Valeris is a coffin, it opened to reveal a lean man with long gray hair with a single braid, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. He has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe is predominantly black; additionally, his attire includes an incredibly lengthy top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips. He wears an emerald ring on his left index finger. "Welcome, Earl…Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin? Guhehe."

"I didn't come here to play today…" Ciel was cut off by Undertaker's finger on his lips.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind." Undertaker creepily giggled, he paused for a moment to see Valeris and Vincent at the doorway. "Oya? Are these your friends, Earl? Hehehe"

"My name is Valeris Gremory and this is my butler, Vincent Michaelis." Valeris started at the man in front of him suspiciously. _'I can feel I know him before but where and when?' _"Nice to meet you, Undertaker."

"Guhehe…She has the same butler as you do, Earl. Hehehe" He chuckled. "Since the Earl went out his way to visit me. I'll certainly do everything I can to help." He chortled creepily

"Well…take a seat. I'll go make tea." He started to walk towards a counter and grabbed some two beakers filled with tea. The two butlers accepted the beakers and gave it to their masters. Valeris looked at it for a moment then started to sip some.

"Now then, you wanted to know about The Slasher?" Undertaker said as he grabbed a white jar with a cross symbol on it. "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance…but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." He opened the lid and grabbed some biscuits shaped into bone and ate it.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Valeris questioned.

"It's happened before; case where beautiful women were killed." He said as his gave his cookie bone to Ciel but Ciel refuses and gave it to Valeris; who unexpectedly accepted it. Ciel looked at her with strange glances.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though murdered women all had something in common." He said.

"Something in common?" Ciel questioned.

"…What is it?" The two butlers asked.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed." He said as he closed the lid of his 'cookie jar.' "Is it bothering you?"

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Valeris complimented him while Ciel looked at him with his bothered face.

"How much money do you want for this information?" Vincent asked him, he didn't saw Undertaker stiffened at the word 'money.'

"How much money!?" Undertaker roared as he vigorously walked in front of Vincent. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" He then turned at Ciel and grasped his face while drooling. "Now then, Earl…I only have one requirement…" Valeris looked at him oddly as he started to drool and hugged himself.

"Show me a 'First Rate Laugh.' If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you…!" He started to fantasize as he keeps drooling and giggling. "I've helped you many times in the past…can't you be nice to me just this once?"

"Damn…" Ciel cursed as he was about to say something, he saw Valeris walked in front of Undertaker.

"It can't be helped." She smirked.

"Valeris/Lady Valeris/Young Mistress?" The other male audience said as they looked at the girl who is now fixing her clothes.

"Oh…It's the girl's turn now?" Undertaker said as he titled his head still smiling.

"Everyone. Please step outside for a moment." She turned towards the three and gave her 'Best smile.' "You absolutely must not peek inside…"

The three then started too walked out. They waited for 30 seconds and heard Undertaker's laugh.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The door opened to reveal Valeris smiling at them. "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

They walked inside only to see Undertaker in his usual spot but were now shaking non-stop. "Come…continue, Gu Fu…whatever you want to know is fine…" He said but his still drooling and giggling.

"Actually…I've always thought. That there weren't enough…'guests.' gu fu."

"…not enough?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, not enough." He grabbed something behind him and faced us, holding a anatomy doll. "Internal organs, of course."

The people in the room froze as they heard Undertaker said.

"But the killer only _stole _the faces of the women's." Valeris said.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in the coffins are so cute?" He said as he wiped his sleeves on the doll. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Valeris stared at the beaker she was holding and finally sets it aside.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right?" Vincent said. "A criminal could've given it to a loan shark…"

"It also could've come from the slums of china. The beautiful woman isn't a complete woman anymore." Undertaker said as he lifts the doll up. "Because her heart is gone."

Both noble's looked at him, shocked and alert.

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy." He said.

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian believed.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way." Undertaker grinned as he walked in front of Valeris. "If he/she had to act within such a short time, he/she should slit the throat first and proceed to hollow the face and proceed to struck his/her arm out inside the hollowed face and grabbed its heart. It's easier to succeed this way and make the yard reported that he/she only hollowed their faces. " He explained as he demonstrates it using Valeris as the victim.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal civilian. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out, Earl." He said as he poked his long black fingernail on Valeris' cheek.

The Undertaker cackled. He turned towards Ciel. "And that is why I knew you would come here my lord. If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'underworld' I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words, another will die."

Valeris nodded. "Undertaker's right. They're gonna keep dying unless someone stops the killer."

The Undertaker grinned, looking at Ciel. "Can you stop the killer...'Aristocrat of Evil' Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel stood up which was Valeris cue to do the same. Sebastian was already placing on his young master's coat. "The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld."

Vincent also placed Valeris cloak and led her towards the door, Ciel and Sebastian taking the lead. "By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen... by any means necessary." He turned his head to look back. "Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

Valeris slightly curtsied at him and left.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic. This story followed the manga series and it will start on Chapter 14, where Elizabeth's mom will visit the manor. **

**Hope you like my story! **

**~AkaneSabaku18**


End file.
